Nothing's gonna change my love
by Ellie172
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss kehrt Hermine nach Hogwarts zurück und denkt dort über die Vergangenheit nach [complete]


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Widmung: Für meine liebe Hoshi-Maus :) Hab diese Geschichte einfach ma so dir gewidmet, ohne dich vorher zu fragen. Bin ein böser Elch, was? *sfg* HDGDL, Hase :)

Summary: Hermine ist, zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Dort denkt sie über ihre Vergangenheit nach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich verstehe nicht, warum du gegangen bist, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Du hast dich nicht verabschiedet. Du hast uns keine Zeit gelassen uns von dir zu verabschieden.  
Du bist einfach hinaus gegangen. Ohne uns zu sagen, was du vorhast, oder wohin du gehst.  
Und ein paar Tage später, haben sie dich zurückgebracht.  
Ich sah deine grünen Augen. Ohne ein Zeichen von Leben. Sie glänzten nicht mehr, so wie früher, wenn wir uns gesehen haben.  
Dein Körper war kalt. Er strahlte nicht mehr diese Wärme, diese Geborgenheit aus, wie damals, als du manchmal vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen bist.  
Du wusstest nie, was ich für dich empfinde.  
Ich hatte mich nicht getraut, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich dachte, wir hätten auch nach unserem Abschluss noch genug Zeit. Aber diese Zeit war uns nicht vergönnt.  
Sieben Jahre habe ich dich geliebt ohne es dir sagen zu wollen. Zwei weitere Jahre liebe ich dich, ohne es dir sagen zu können.  
Jetzt sitze ich hier, auf dem Astronomieturm und erinnere mich an die Zeiten, als wir hier oben gesessen haben.  
Kannst du dich daran erinnern, Harry, wie es war, als wir uns im sechsten Jahr hier hoch geschlichen haben um uns den Himmel anzusehen? Oder damals, im zweiten Jahr, als wir Norbert hier hoch gebracht haben?  
Ich sehe den Mond an und hoffe, dass gleich die Tür aufgeht, und du auf mich zukommst, mich umarmst und mir sagst, wie sehr du mich vermisst.  
Im sechsten Schuljahr hast du angefangen, mich Mine zu nennen. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Ron mich so nannte, aber bei dir... Bei dir war es etwas anderes. Wenn du mich so genannt hast, lag eine Wärme in deiner Stimme, die ich vorher nie bemerkt hatte.  
Wenn ich heute daran denke, zieht sich alles in meinem Körper zusammen. Die Erinnerungen an dich schmerzen. Aber noch mehr schmerzt deine Abwesenheit. Die Gewissheit, nie wieder dein Lachen zu hören, nie wieder deine smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen, nie wieder DICH zu sehen.  
Ich kann mich noch an den Tag erinnern, als sie deinen leblosen Körper zurückgebracht haben.  
Es waren noch drei Tage bis zu den Sommerferien und Ron und ich waren gerade in der großen Halle, als ein paar Auroren hineinkamen. Du schwebtest vor ihnen her. Dein ganzer Körper war überzogen von Schnitten und Striemen. Du warst schmutzig. Als ich realisierte, dass du tot warst, wollte ich auf dich zu stürmen und Ron wollte mich davon abhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
Den Ausdruck deiner leeren Augen werde ich nie vergessen.  
An dem Abend teilte uns Dumbledore mit, dass du Voldemort zwar besiegt hattest, aber dabei auch selber gestorben bist. Keiner von uns konnte es fassen, und selbst auf Malfoys Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck des Schreckens.  
Ginny, Ron und ich waren am meisten Betroffen.  
Ginny hat bis heute nicht darüber geredet und Ron, Ron stürzt sich in Arbeit. Es ist seine Art, alles zu verarbeiten.  
Aber ich hab gelernt, dass es nichts bringt. Deshalb bin ich auch hierhin zurückgekehrt. Hier, in Hogwarts, ist jeder noch so kleine Winkel voll von Erinnerungen an dich.  
Der Raum der Wünsche, wo wir im fünften Schuljahr unseren Club hatten, das Quidditch-Feld, auf dem du unschlagbar warst, der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo du manchmal, nach stundenlangem Lernen, auf einem Sessel vorm Kamin eingeschlafen bist...  
Ich wische die Tränen weg, die mir über die Wangen fließen. Ich liebe dich immer noch, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Warum habe ich mich damals bloß nicht getraut? Warum war ich so naiv und dachte, wir hätten ja später noch genug Zeit? Warum habe ich verdrängt, dass du dich eines Tages Voldemort stellen müsstest?  
Weißt du, ich war zwar immer gut in der Schule, aber mit Gefühlen konnte ich nie etwas anfangen. Dafür sahst du mir immer sofort an, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Aber dass ich dich liebe, hast du entweder nie bemerkt, oder du hast dir nicht anmerken lassen, dass du es weißt.  
Ich sehe zum Himmel hoch und ein Stern leuchtet heute Abend besonders Hell. Plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, als ob du bei mir wärst. Ein leichter Wind kommt auf und zerzaust meine Haare. "Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüstere ich leise und sehe den Stern an. Und mit einem Mal weiß ich, dass du es die ganze Zeit gewusst hast.  
Wo immer du jetzt auch bist, ich weiß, dass du dort warten wirst, bis auch ich komme. Und dann wird uns nichts mehr trennen können...


End file.
